Devices in a heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system network do not have a secure, easy-to-use method for authentication and software licensing. Traditional logins may require users to remember login credentials associated with various devices and thus rely on the user remembering the credentials to authenticate the user with the device. Regarding licensing, devices may rely solely on network connectivity to license software and thus network connection is mandatory for licensing software. This may be undesirable because in a HVAC network, devices are not always online and in some cases, are never online.